


После победы

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагамитерапия</p>
            </blockquote>





	После победы

**Author's Note:**

> Это небольшой эксперимент со стилем с закосом под Эрленда Лу

Слова приходили поодиночке. Короткие. Простые. Складывались в предложения. Тоже короткие и простые. Два слова — точка. Три слова — точка. Слишком много точек.  
Небо серое. Деревья цветут. Начинают цвести. Холодно. Ничего не хочется.  
Март.  
Два ярких пятна. Кагами и оранжевый мяч. Кагами бежит. Кагами прыгает. Кагами бросает. Мяч отскакивает. Данк. Кагами направляется к нему. Кагами трясет его за плечо.  
— Куроко! Эй, Куроко!  
Тецуя очнулся.  
— Что, Кагами-кун?  
— Ты не замерз еще?  
— Нет, Кагами-кун, не замерз.  
Кагами присел на корточки.  
— Слушай, может, ты заболел?  
Тецуя покачал головой.  
— Нет, Кагами-кун, я здоров.  
Кагами поднялся и сел на скамейку рядом. Совсем рядом, вторгаясь в личное пространство. Тецуя не возражал. Кагами был живой и горячий, рядом с ним даже мысли в голове начинали бегать быстрее. Как молекулы при нагревании. У Тецуи было не очень хорошо с физикой, но вот сейчас он наконец до конца понял, о чем говорилось в том сложном параграфе.  
Кагами пошарил рукой в сумке.  
— Пить хочешь?  
— Нет, Кагами-кун, спасибо.  
Вытащив из сумки «Покари», Кагами открутил крышку, сделал несколько шумных глотков. Поставил бутылку на землю.  
— Ты какой-то не такой всю четверть ходишь. О чем ты все время думаешь?  
Тецуя посмотрел на него. Сейчас о том, что у Кагами заусенец на указательном пальце. И о том, что у него от холода топорщатся волоски на руках. И что одолженные у Аомине кроссовки тоже почти износились и пора покупать новые.  
— Ни о чем, Кагами-кун.  
Кагами вздохнул.  
— Ты слишком много… Как? Ни о чем?  
— Ни о чем.  
— Тогда даже не знаю.  
Подобрав мяч, Кагами покрутил его между ладонями. Сунул Тецуе в руки. Мяч был почти гладкий, изношенный от частой игры на асфальте. Тоже пора менять.  
— Ты думал о том, что будешь делать после победы, Кагами-кун?  
— Ну… да. — Кагами почему-то отвел глаза.  
— А я — нет. Я не знаю, что мне делать теперь.  
Кагами взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
— Ну ты же говорил, играть с друзьями. Радоваться, улыбаться.  
Да, вроде бы он такое говорил.  
— И все?  
— А что еще нужно?  
Кажется, Кагами разозлился. Он выхватил у Тецуи мяч и сердито зашагал к кольцу.  
Начинало смеркаться. Четыре дня до начала учебы. Пальцы озябли.

 

Рико позвонила утром. Сказала приехать в школу. Будет внеплановая тренировка. На электричку Тецуя опоздал. Пробраться незаметно не получилось. Все смотрели на дверь. Ждали его. Рико сердилась и, кажется, беспокоилась.  
— Сними футболку! — скомандовала Рико, как только Тецуя переступил порог.  
Пришлось подчиниться. Рико обошла его кругом, задумчиво потирая подбородок.  
— Вроде бы здоров, — сказала она и бросила быстрый взгляд на Кагами. — Можешь одеваться, — уже Тецуе, — и больше не опаздывай, ты с этого года сэмпай, надо хороший пример подавать. — Рико ткнула в него свернутыми в трубочку бумагами.  
Среди сгрудившейся команды кто-то тихо захихикал, и Рико тут же раздраженно обернулась на смех.  
Снова натягивая футболку, Тецуя думал, какие все-таки хорошие слова: сердиться, беспокоиться, хихикать, раздражаться. А он их почти забыл. Когда он был один, эти слова почему-то совсем не приходили.  
— Разминка! Двадцать кругов по залу!  
Рико дунула в свисток, и все побежали.  
А потом была игра, и Тецуи сначала ничего не получалось. Мяч валился из рук, будто Тецуя учился играть с нуля.  
Пальцы были неуклюжими, ноги вставали не так, корзина висела слишком высоко, и сокомандники бегали слишком быстро.  
— Куроко! Эй! Куроко! — Кагами тряс его за плечи.  
— Да, Кагами-кун?  
— Прекрати валять дурака и играй по-нормальному!  
— А как это, по-нормальному?  
Кагами покраснел.  
— Ты издеваешься?!  
Тецуя посмотрел на свои руки, несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. А Кагами дал ему подзатыльник и продолжил:  
— По-нормальному, это когда пас в руки! И не стоять столбом!  
Подзатыльник вышел совсем не сильный, так, больше волосы взъерошить, но Тецуя все равно потер голову там, где Кагами его коснулся.  
— Я постараюсь, — пообещал он.  
На плечи легли руки. Тяжелые и теплые. Фукуда — справа, Кагами — слева. Фурихата и Кавахара — напротив.  
— Надо что-то делать, а то продуем.  
— Хьюга с Митобе опять сразу в нападение пойдут, — тоскливо сказал Фурихата.  
— Капитан подцепил броски у Мибучи, никак не могу угадать, какой будет, — пожаловался Фукуда. — Надо что-то менять.  
Они хотели выиграть. Даже сейчас, когда это совсем не имело значения. Тецуя почувствовал, как Кагами сжимает его плечо, и от этого, и от направленных на него вопросительных взглядов ему почему-то тоже стало не все равно.  
— Давайте поменяем кто кого держит. Кагами-кун возьмет на себя Хьюгу-сана, а Фукуда-кун возьмет Митобе-сана. Атаку… — Тецуя посмотрел на Фурихату.  
Тот кивнул:  
— Атаку надо замедлить.  
Вторые пятнадцать минут прошли гораздо успешнее. Тецуя даже забил дважды.

Горячая и мокрая футболка липла к спине. Ладони немного горели от мяча. Бок кололо, и дышать было тяжело. И это было здорово. Снова ощущать все: тычки в бок, хлопки по спине, звук свистка, режущий уши.  
Тецуя почти вспомнил, зачем это было нужно. И когда Кагами позвал его поиграть завтра в парке, тут же согласился.

 

Слова ускользали. Кандзи представлялись картинкой без смысла. Квадратик в квадратике. Квадратик, разбитый на четыре. Загогулина. Перечеркнутая загогулина. Белая бумага. Черные столбики. Тецуя поставил книгу на полку и лег на кровать.  
Белый потолок. Белое небо за окном. Черные ветки.  
Кагами позвонил в десять.  
— Эй, ты где?  
— Дома, Кагами-кун.  
— Ты обещал со мной поиграть.  
Действительно. Что-то такое было.  
— Прости, Кагами-кун, я забыл.  
— Тащись сюда, я подожду.  
В трубке за голосом Кагами были слышны чьи-то звонкие крики. Радостные. Кажется, это называлось «радостные».  
— Мне не хочется, — сказал Тецуя.  
— О черт. Опять?  
Тецуя промолчал. Одеяло под ладонями было мягким. Парк был далеко.  
— Ты чем занят? — Кагами был настойчив.  
— Ничем.  
— А собираешься заниматься?  
— Тоже ничем.  
— Тогда жду тебя через час. Если не приедешь, я приеду сам. — Кагами отключился.  
Тецуя повертел телефон в руках. Ехать все так же не хотелось. Но если Кагами приедет, будет слишком много суеты. Пришлось встать. Одеться и выйти из дома.

В парке было шумно. На площадке Кагами пытался отобрать у Аомине мяч. Аомине улыбался. Вертелся угрем. Придумывал Кагами обидные прозвища. Мяч не отдавал, но и подойти к кольцу не мог.  
Тецуя собирался незаметно сесть на скамейку, но тут его вдруг хлопнули по спине.  
— Эй, и ты тут!  
Тецуя обернулся.  
— Здравствуйте, Такао-кун, Мидорима-кун.  
Такао сжал его плечо и приблизил лицо к лицу — почти носом столкнулись.  
— Как дела? — спросил Такао.  
Мидорима дернул его за шиворот.  
— Такао! Это неприлично!  
— Шин-чан, я всего лишь спросил, как дела!  
— Все нормально, — сказал Тецуя.  
Мидорима, все еще держа Такао за воротник куртки, внимательно осмотрел его с головы до ног.  
— Лузер! — раздалось от кольца. И почти сразу же: — Тецу! Эй, Тецу! — Разбежавшись, Аомине перемахнул скамейку и запрыгал на одной ноге: — Смотри!  
Джорданы были совсем новые. Черные с синими стрелками. Белые участки подошвы все еще были белыми.  
— Удобные? — спросил Тецуя.  
— Вот сегодня и выясним, только позавчера пришли. Как раз вовремя, чтобы надрать всем этим лузерам задницы.  
Аомине был почти таким же, как раньше. Немного другим, но все равно правильным.  
— Мы с Такао тебе не проиграем.  
И Мидорима был почти таким же как раньше. Даже, наверное, лучше. Раньше он никого бы не стал притягивать к себе за воротник.  
— Шин-чан, я сейчас расплачусь от любви!  
А каким был раньше Такао, Тецуя не знал. Но, наверное, Такао никогда и не был неправильным.  
Подошел, подбрасывая мяч на ладони, Кагами и встал у Тецуи за спиной.  
— Кисе уже на станции, через пять минут будет. Сыграем три на три.  
Тецуя запрокинул голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Кагами пожал плечами и с вызовом уставился на Тецую в ответ.  
Кисе появился даже раньше. Немного запыхавшийся. Наверное, бежал всю дорогу.

— Чур, я играю с Курокоччи!  
— Размечтался! — Аомине тут же закинул руку Тецуе на плечо. Рука у Аомине была тяжелая.  
— Команды будут такие. Аомине, Кагами, Такао и Кисе, Куроко и я.  
— Почему это?  
— Потому что в каждой команде нужно по разыгрывающему защитнику. Это будут Такао и Куроко. Я и Такао не можем играть в одной команде, потому что иначе у вас не будет шансов. Если поставить вместе Кагами и Куроко или Аомине и Куроко, это тоже даст преимущество. Поэтому, озвученный мной вариант — единственный, при котором уравниваются наши силы.  
— Я не хочу играть в команде с Кагами!  
— Я тоже не хочу играть в одной команде с тобой, придурок!  
Мидорима посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что я хочу его уделать! — Кагами и Аомине выпалили в один голос.  
— Приберегите ваши счеты до Интерхая. Мы сегодня здесь для другого. — Мидорима снова посмотрел на них. Многозначительно.  
— Да-да, — тут же закивал Такао. Взял Кагами с Аомине под локти и потащил в сторону. — Я ради такого дела даже Шин-чана от сердца отрываю.  
Счастливый Кисе обнял Тецую и Мидориму.

Начинать выпало Такао. Он бросил мяч Кагами, тот повел, наткнулся на Мидориму. Бросил мяч назад Такао, но Аомине перехватил.  
— Ах, ты! — Кагами бросился наперерез.  
Секунд тридцать они боролись за мяч, пока остальные стояли, недоуменно замерев. И только когда Такао залился смехом, держась за живот, Тецуя сообразил. Выбил мяч у заигравшегося Аомине. Кисе подхватил — и легко положил мяч в корзину.  
— Курокоччи, дай пять!  
Звук Тецуя узнал не сразу. Он щекотал горло и рвался с губ.  
Смех, — пришло слово.

Игра продолжилась так же нелепо, как и началась. Такао то и дело отдавал пас Мидориме. Аомине, Кагами и Кисе кидались на мяч втроем. Двадцать — шестнадцать? Тридцать шесть — сорок восемь? За час со счета сбились раз пять. Тецуя и сам путался — мяч у него из рук все время летел к Кагами.  
Но было весело. И правильно. И Аомине уже тискал Кагами за шею: «Я с тобой в одной команде, болван». И швырял в Кисе мячом: «Не смей меня копировать!» и «Я такого не говорил. И вообще я не так разговариваю!». И губы у Мидоримы подрагивали — ему явно приходилось прикладывать много усилий, чтобы не улыбаться.  
Не улыбаться было сложно. У Тецуи даже щеки болели.

 

Когда все разошлись, стало холодно. Может быть, потому что наступил вечер. А может быть, потому что перестали играть. Тецуя сменил мокрую футболку на сухую и натянул куртку. Кагами, покопавшись в сумке, вытащил бутылку «Покари».  
— Будешь?  
Тецуя кивнул.  
— Кагами-кун.  
— Что?  
— Так что ты собирался делать после победы?  
Кагами отвел глаза. Потер затылок.  
— Я хотел сказать… Я хотел сказать, что люблю тебя.  
Тецуя сел рядом с ним на скамейку. Очень близко.  
— Я это чувствую, Кагами-кун.  
Он действительно чувствовал.  
Кагами широко раскрыл глаза.  
— Ты это чувствуешь? И это все, что ты можешь сказать? — Он вскочил со скамейки.  
— Подожди, Кагами-кун. Не сердись. Сядь, пожалуйста. Мне надо подумать. — Это была самая длинная речь Тецуи с января.  
Кагами сел, но, кажется, был готов вскочить в любой момент.  
Тецуя лег на скамейку и положил голову Кагами на колени.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — повторил он.  
— Именно в таком положении? — Кагами скептически посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Да. У тебя над головой плывут облака. Золотые. А небо розовое.  
Небо правда было очень красивое. Красное у кромки деревьев, розовое до середины, и темно-синее на востоке. И облака были красивые, алые и золотые.  
— Ты издеваешься, — сказал Кагами, и Тецуя почувствовал, как под плечами напрягаются его ноги.  
— Нет. — Он взял Кагами за руку и заговорил торопливо: — Просто небо такое же, как тогда, после первой игры с Кайджо. И такое же, как потом, когда я впервые почувствовал, что это здорово, что я тебя встретил. И мне действительно нужно подумать, и вспомнить, каким я был. А когда ты рядом, думается быстрее, и слова приходят быстрее и много сразу, те, которые я почти забыл. И они быстрее складываются в мысли, и сердце рядом с тобой стучит быстрее, а когда тебя нет, мне кажется, что оно совсем не бьется. И еще иногда кажется, что меня нет, что меня кто-то придумал для рассказа, а рассказ закончился. И только когда ты рядом, я чувствую, что он продолжается.  
Тецуя замолчал. Слова пришли одной большой кучей и теперь мешали друг другу. Каждое из них хотело быть сказанным. И Тецуя не знал, которое из них — самое важное, а потому просто трогал заусенец на пальце у Кагами и смотрел, как Кагами медленно краснеет.  
— Куроко.  
— Да, Кагами-кун?  
— Даже когда ты думаешь ни о чем, ты все равно слишком много думаешь.  
— Наверное, ты прав.  
— И это…  
— Да?  
— В общем… я тоже это чувствую.  
Тецуя вдруг поймал в толпе слов то самое — самое важное.  
— Я рад.


End file.
